Frozen
by clueless in Canada
Summary: Norway has some of the strangest friends, and she was included. Luckily, Iceland knew just how to melt her frozen exterior. Iceland x OC. Rated for cussing, may change. Human names used. My first fic posted!
1. Icy

Sometimes I think my brother has the strangest friends. Not just the magical ones, either. Ive gotten used to England and Romania. Theyre really nice, and Im actually pretty good friends with England myself. No, those guys were fine. The one that I was the most curious about was...a girl. A **girl**.

That wasnt the strange part. My brother is totally entitled to have girls that are friends. It was the girl herself that shocked me. Luxembourg. She had a curl near her left temple, like Norway, but attached. Whenever I saw her, she always had a piece of pocky sticking out of the corner of her mouth. It was usually strawberry. Come to think of it, she always smelled of strawberries, which matched her auburn hair.

She was generally a quiet girl, and a lot like my brother. She was easily annoyed, but was fairly smart, levelheaded, and stoic. It was easy to see why they were friends, since they were both quiet and icy in attitude. Well, Im called _Iceland _for a reason. Ive discovered that I have a talent in melting people, bringing down their social walls. I would have her talking in no time flat.

A/N: Short chapter. Kill me now TT-TT or not. Remember, I am the amazing author writing the rare Iceland fic. I think Im going to continue to use "cold" names for the chapter titles. I really like that idea, since it can be tied into the title of the fic as a whole as well as Icelands name! What do you think? Also, I know that Luxembourg IS a real character. But since hes so minor, I use the name as an OC. I use her a lot, and shes been paired with a lot of people- Norway, Canada, Prussia, Japan, Italy, England, and now Iceland- so obviously, I shall continue to use her. Ack! This authors note is almost longer than the chapter!


	2. Blizzard

It was a drab, cold Tuesday, like all Tuesdays are in Denmark. All days are. The sky was slate grey, threatening another heavy snowfall.

I was sitting in the den with Nor, Den, and Luxembourg. She was eating her usual strawberry pocky, a neutral expression in place. We were playing Garbage, a card game that England had taught us. Denmark was relaxed back on a huge pile of pillows, and I was comfortably laying on my stomach. Nikolas and Luxembourg were sitting up rigidly straight, unsurprisingly.

"Yknow, Niky, I always kind of thought you were too formal." Denmark said, trading a four for a queen.

"Dont call me that," was all he said, drawing a card before discarding a jack.

"Its true, nii-chan." I added unhelpfully.

"Whatever. I just dont want to get scoleosis, like Anko will if he slouches around like that forever." Norway shot a pointed look at our spiky-haired friend.

"Id rather be safe than sorry." Luxembourg put in, taking her turn. "I know three people with scoleosis. One has to wear a brace, and one cant stand up straight." She carefully tucked a piece of coppery, reddish-brown hair behind her ear, avoiding the curl.

"Thats scary." I commented, drawing a three. "Who needs a three?"

Denmark swiped it out of my (by comparison) small hand. "Im not really worried. If I was destined to have scoleosis, I wouldve gotten it centuries ago."

When the round ended, Luxembourg stood up with her box of pocky in hand. "Ill be right back, I need to get another box."

Norway nodded. "Alright." He proceeded to shuffle and deal the cards for the next round.

A moment later, Luxembourg came back empty-handed. "I thought you were getting pocky?" Denmark asked.

"Im out." She shrugged and returned to her seat between Norway and I.

"Well, its your turn to go first." Norway reminded her.

Once we finished the game, my brother volunteered to drive her to the store to buy more pocky. I was left with Denmark in the den. While I read, he played some violent army video game America had sent him. Suddenly, the storm radio went off with a loud beep. It gets messages from sattelites when heavy storms are approaching, and automatically turns on. The slightly crackly voice of an announcer came through.

"Looks like more bad weather for us here in Copenhagen. Roads are closed until further notice, and people are advised to stay indoors whenever possible. Stay tuned for details."

I heard the back door slam, and the sound of two irritated voices. "How long does _until further notice_ even mean?"

"Could be two hours, could be two days."

"Two. **Fucking**. Days. Without. Pocky."

"Yes, that is what I said."

I heard a growl, followed by the sound of stomping. A very annoyed ginger appeared in the doorway. "Denmark, I am seriously considering castrating you right now."

"Wait! What the helld I do this time?"

"Your country couldnt have decent weather even if your life depended on it," she said icily.

"Funny, my life does depend on it,"

She sat next to me with a huff. "What are you reading?"

"Harry Potter, book six."

"Thats my favorite. Do you mind if I...?"

"Nah, its fine." Pleasantly surprised, I moved the book over a bit.

She lay down next to me. "What part are you at?"

"Slughorns Christmas party."

"Cool. Whos your favorite character?"

I thought for a moment. "Either Malfoy or Luna. Malfoy just has so much inner turmoil, and Lunas just Luna."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Mines Sirius, even though he died."

I nodded. "Hes pretty cool."

After that, we fell silent and read. Norway got a book of his own and read at the table, and Denmark eventually decided to make a fire. I swear, I expected Finland to come bursting through the door in his Santa getup and set up a tree. I dont know how much time passed, but at some point I got up and made myself hot chocolate. I added tons of marshmallows, and drank it slowly in the kitchen. Theres really nothing quite like hot chocolate, especially when its -12° F outside.

I leaned up against the counter, holding my mug up close to my face and breathing in the scent. It was soothing, and warmed my nose and cheeks. Mr. Puffin looked at me curiously, but I shook my head no. This was for me and me alone.

Or so I thought.

I heard footsteps before Luxembourg walked into the kitchen. "Oh… I came to get something warm to drink."

"Would you like some hot chocolate? Mines world renowned." I smiled.

"Thanks." She hesitantly returned my smile before taking a sip out of my mug. "Youre right, it is really good."

My eyes widened, but I resumed a normal expression when she looked up at me. "Alright, Ill make you some."

"Danke."

A/N: FLUFFEH. Thats my other title for this chapter. Arent you glad I chose "Blizzard" instead? Well, as you can see, Luxembourg is warming up to Iceland. I would actually call this the first chapter. The last chapter was more like an introduction.


	3. Shiver

Due to roads being closed, Luxembourg was stuck in Copenhagen. The three of us knew she was NOT happy. She didnt complain, but we could practically feel the anger rolling off of her. Once it started getting dark out- darker than it alrealy was, anyways- she flopped onto the couch and crossed her arms.

"It appears that youll be spending the night here." Denmark commented, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, and Im absolutely thrilled."

"Well, the guest bedroom is just down the hall. Emil, why dont you show Geneva where to go?" Norway nudged me, so I got up. Her name was Geneva?

The red-headed girl followed me to the guest room, where I showed her around. "If you need anything, onii-chans room is right next to yours. Cool?"

"Yeah, I think I got it. Thanks."

I turned to leave, but had a sudden thought. "You arent going to sleep in what youre wearing, are you?"

"I was planning on it…"

I shook my head. "That would be really uncomfortable. Why dont I find you something to wear?"

"Im okay, really-"

"I insist. We would be bad hosts if our guest wasnt comfortable." I went into my room across the hall and opened my closet. "You can wear whatever you want."

"Er… just a t-shirt is fine, thanks."

"Youre welcome. Dont hesitate to ask for anything." I handed her the nearest t-shirt, which was basically my countrys flag.

"Hey Ice, were going to bed, too. Night." I heard Denmark announce in the hallway.

"Dont say that **were **going to bed."

"Why not?"

"It sounds wrong, stupid." Ah, my brother and his subtlety.

"Oh, sorry. Good night!"

I returned the sentiment before changing into my own pajamas. I have a bathroom attached to mine, so I brushed my teeth and washed up. It wasnt long before I was snuggled up under my blankets, reading and yawning occasionally. It mustve been at least midnight when there was a light, almost uncertain knock on my door.

Light? That ruled out Denmark.

Uncertain? Definitely not Norway.

It had to be Luxembourg, since Mr. Puffin was asleep on my bookshelf. "Come in."

The door opened slowly, revealing a tousle-haired Geneva in my t-shirt. "Im sorry for disturbing you, but I cant sleep and the wind is kind of freaking me out. Is it strong enough to do damage?"

I set down my book. "No, this is nothing. You should have been here a few decades back. The hood flew off of Su-sans car."

She shivered visibly. "Its a bit cold in here, huh?"

"Im like a space heater, I dont really get cold." I laughed lightly.

"Really? Youre lucky." She shivered again.

I swallowed heavily, thinking for a moment. "If youre really that cold, I guess you could sleep with me."

I was expecting something along the lines of "Are you fucking kidding?" but…

"Youd be okay with that?"

"I dont mind, as long as you dont kick."

She smiled faintly. "Youre really nice."

"I get that a lot." I moved over and she slipped under the covers next to me.

"Wow, you really are warm." She leaned toward me the slightest bit. "Just like a space heater."

"It sort of contradicts my name, huh?"

"A bit." Luxembourg snuggled down further under the blankets. "When I was little, I was terrified of storms. I always ran into the basement and slept with my brother, Prussia."

"Germanys albino brother?"

"Hes my brother, too! And hes all awesomely cuddly."

I smiled. "Somehow, I cant picture my brother doing that for me."

"Yeah, he doesnt really seem like the huggy type."

We were quiet for a moment, before I reached over her and turned off the lamp. Then, in the dark and the silence, the wind howled. I instantly felt an ice-cold hand on my arm.

"S-sorry." She pulled back.

"Its okay, I dont mind."

Next morning, that hand was resting on my shoulder, its twin entwined with it. My own hands had ended up on her tiny little waist. How did that happen?

"WHAT. THE. HELL."

I guess my brother thought the same thing.

A/N: WOOT CHAPTER THREE! I love this chapter. Gen-chan gets to wear Emil-kuns shirt AND snuggle him! Yay!I love feedback. Really. Give me some and I will be HAPPY. Happy author-chan=inspired author-chan=author-chan that is writing quickly and making sense!


	4. Glacial

Once Norway got out of my room and Luxembourg went back to hers, I pulled on jeans and an old t-shirt. I didnt really expect to have to go outside. I mean, hello, it was still snowing and there was at least a good eighteen inches already on the ground.

Copenhagen weather is a downright bitch.

I sat at the kitchen table, alone. Denmark had already made coffee, and the steaming ceramic was my only company. Soon, Norway made his way downstairs. He gave me a disgusted look before pouring himself coffee.

"Im sorry, nii-chan. She was cold and scared. We didnt do anything, I swear!"

He sat across from me, watching me with glacial blue eyes. Thats what hes like, sometimes. A glacier. Absolutely no warmth, and he really couldnt give a damn if half of his body fell into th sea. Actually, he might care about that. Otherwise, forget it.

"Do you even believe me? You were asleep, so she came to my room."

Norway nodded, his platinum blond hair swishing slightly. He had neglected to put in his usual cross clip on the left side, so his bangs were in his face.

"I dont care what or who you sleep with."

I frowned. "Dont say it like that."

I swore I saw a hint of a smile. "Why not?"

"It sounds wrong." Well, this conversation seemed familiar.

"I believe you, so dont get all worked up over it. Come on, Im your big brother. If i didnt believe you, who would?"

A/N: sad sad sad. Short chapter. Author-chan sad.


End file.
